Vacuum cleaners, and to a lesser degree blowers, are commonly used for household, workplace, and garden cleaning, removal of dirt, dust, soil and foliage such as leaves and twigs from surfaces, and the like.
Vacuum cleaners comprise a fluid pressure source having blades that upon rotation cause the generation of a negative air pressure at an air intake end of the turbine component, and a positive air pressure at an air exhaust end of the turbine. The turbine is generally powered by an electric motor. A hose is generally connected to the air intake end of the turbine and a filter (such as a bag) is placed in the suction line to collect particulate material in the air flow picked up by suction from the surface or location to be cleaned. Often the distal end of the hose is fitted with an attachment for cleaning crevices, upholstery, drapery and the like.
Similarly, a powered turbine may be used not only as a vacuum but as a blower; this involves directing the air outlet or exhaust into a hose or tube thereby increasing its velocity and ability to be directed to a particular direction. Blowers are commonly used outdoors, for example in gardening applications to blow debris such as snow, leaves, twigs and cut grass into the street or away from gardens, walkways, driveways and yards. Often these blowers are portable, and may be battery or gasoline powered.
Additionally, so called “weed whackers” employ a spooled plastic blade or nylon string, which is rotated using an electric, gasoline, or battery-powered motor to shear weeds or other foliage. These devices are also used in gardening and landscaping applications.
Certain fluid pressure sources may be common garden hoses which can be used to turn a turbine having turbine blades and water outlets. Furthermore, external fluid pumps can be used for the same purpose i.e., to provide negative or positive fluid pressure to the turbine within the attachment component.